Over (Chapter 21)
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the talk page. Winter Elsa had tears in her eyes, she couldn't tell if it was from the sadness in her heart or the pain from the machine. She felt, despite the pain of all the cuts and burns she had on her, the cut on her leg was the worst. She knew she had to get free. As she looked at the straps on her arm, an idea formed in her mind. "I am a monster," she barked at herself, "I am a curse, I am the Prophecy! I am a monster, I am a curse, I am the Prophecy! I AM THE WINTER!!!" The machine completely froze, turning to ice, and it shattered. She got up, and tried to freeze the walls around her, and a magical shield activated. She turned to see Zoe and Vincent come towards her, drawn by the sound. "Let me out." Elsa commanded them. "Or what?" Zoe asked. "Or else this world shall face an eternal winter!" "She's bluffing!" Vincent told Zoe, "She wont do it!" "Everything I care about," Elsa started, "Has been destroyed. Those that I care about, hate me, they think I'm a monster! My rage has now boiled up, and this world seems perfect for me to punish it." Zoe, feeling terror, opened the door, allowing Elsa to step out. "Get in the cell." Elsa ordered them both. Zoe walked into the cell, and gestured for Vincent to come in. Vincent didn't react at first, but a look from Zoe made him enter. Elsa locked the door. "You know Zoe, Vincent was right, I was just bluffing." Elsa told her. As much as it hurt, she started sprinting away. She heard Zoe and Vincent start cursing her, but she didn't care to look back. She continued running forward. She opened the doors to see Rebel about to enter. "You!" Elsa exclaimed. "Now, wait, let me explain-" Rebel told her. "No no no, you left me for dead! You left me with no hope left! You said I could trust her! It looks like I couldn't!" "But I have my reasons." "No reason is good enough! I trusted you when there was no reason I should of and you betrayed that trust! How could you do that! Do you have no heart! Do y-" "I KNOW I DON'T HAVE A HEART. I know I left you and I discovered I was being exactly like the person who I hate above all others! The person who betrayed me! The person who betrayed everything I used to care about!" "What are you talking about?" Elsa asked, "What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" "That... Okay, look I'll tell you while we keep moving, I'll let you chose the way." "No, its okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you, it was a mistake. Just tell me which was do we go?" "Maybe south?" "Lets do that, an I'm sorry." "I'm sorry to, I shall explain soon." They walked to the south. Category:Over Chapters